Friends of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan help out a new friend and open an art gallery.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan are sleeping. It's the middle of the night.

They are all tangled up in the sheets, their lovemaking earlier having worn them out. Jennifer hears the noise first, and it takes her a minute to figure out what the noise is.

She figures out it's the buzzer.

She nudges Jonathan.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…."

"Anything for you, babe".

"No, no. Not that….the gate. Someone is at the gate".

He punched the button and handed her the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Please help me…. I need a phone. I'm sorry to bother you, I just need a phone".

"Come on up".

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and put on their pajamas and Jennifer answered the door.

There was a young girl, about mid-20's who was standing on the other side. She was bruised and had scratches on her face, and she was crying. She was shivering too- her dress had been ripped and she had no shoes on.

"Come in, come in".

Jennifer shut the door behind her.

"I'm Jennifer". She gestured to Jonathan, who was standing on the landing of the stairs. "This is my husband. How can we help you?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you this late, but my boyfriend and I had a horrible argument, and he pulled over and forced me out of the car, and I walked to the first house I could see. Is it possible for me to use the phone to call a cab to come get me?"

"Sure. How about some coffee?"

"No thank you. I will take some water, though".

Jennifer ushered the girl into the kitchen, and sat her at the table. She got her the water.

Jonathan came in. Jennifer went to him.

"I think she needs some girl talk. We are fine. You can go back to bed, if you want".

She kissed him.

"I'll be right upstairs if you need me".

Jennifer nodded.

She returned to the girl at the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name".

"Sienna".

"What a pretty name".

"Thank you".

"Listen, you don't have to call a cab. We can drive you wherever you need to go. But, where would you go?"

"I'm not sure, really. Usually, when this happens, I just go back home to our house and he says he's sorry".

"I see".

Jennifer didn't want to tell her what to do, but she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend, and see if he will come get you? Maybe he's calmed down by now".

Sienna nodded. She went to the phone and dialed.

"Hey baby, it's me. I just wanted to…..No, that's not what I was going to…..Really, you think that? I can't believe you would think that?... What?...but I have nowhere to go. You have all of my things. This isn't right!..."

In tears, she hung up.

"Well, so much for that. He says he's locking the door and I am not allowed in. I don't know what to do…"

Jennifer could tell she was starting to cry again.

She put her arm around her and calmed her down.

"Ok, well, it's late. It's almost 2 a.m. You can stay here with us tonight, get a good night's sleep, and then in the morning, we will take you back to your place and hopefully you can get some of your things".

"Me, stay here? But you don't know me".

"Yes, I do. Your name is Sienna. And you know me, too-my name is Jennifer".

"You are too kind".

Jennifer showed Sienna up to the guestroom, and got her a nightgown and robe to wear.

"We are right across the hall if you need us. You are safe here, I promise".

"Thank you. Good night".

"Good night".

Jennifer went back to bed, and snuggled up into Jonathan's arms.

He sleepily pulled her close.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. She's scared. I had her call her boyfriend and see if he would come get her and they fought again, so she's in the guest room. I'll take her somewhere tomorrow. Her name is Sienna, she's a really sweet girl".

"Good plan".

She looked back towards Jonathan.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up when Jonathan did, and they had breakfast together. She saved a plate for Sienna.

Jonathan and Jennifer were sitting at the table discussing things.

"Darling, be careful. Call me after you drop her off".

"Nothing is going to happen, I will be fine".

"Jennifer, you have no idea what you are getting into".

He had a point.

Jennifer looked up and saw Sienna coming in.

"Hold that thought".

She blew him a kiss.

Sienna came and sat down at the table.

"I cannot thank you two enough for letting me stay here last night, I really appreciate it".

"We are glad to help you out, Sienna".

Jonathan stood up.

"Call me later, darling. I love you".

"I love you, too". Jennifer kissed him goodbye.

She took Sienna her plate, and sat with her.

"Sienna, suppose your boyfriend doesn't let you back in? Do you have any family, anywhere else you can go?"

Sienna shook her head.

"My family quit talking to me years ago, because of him."

"Do you guys have any kids together?"

She shook her head.

"I would love to be a mommy one day, but he says he wants his kids to have a smarter mommy than me, so he won't have one with me".

Jennifer's heart went out to her.

"You seem pretty smart to me. Has he always been this way with you?"

Sienna nodded. "It's been getting worse though. He says I need him, I can't survive without him. I stress him out too much, I nag him, he gets upset and instead of listening to him, I make him talk to me about it. But he doesn't see that I genuinely want to fix the situation, and resolve things. He thinks I am just picking a fight with him".

Jennifer reached across the table. She put her hand on top of Sienna's.

"Sienna, I know that you don't know me, and I know that you saw my husband being very sweet and loving to me, so this might not have much weight since I haven't lived through what you are describing. But listen to me anyways, ok? It's not your fault. It's never your fault. There is nothing that you could do that would ever warrant him hitting you or mistreating you in this manner. And I will be more than happy to help you get away from him, for good. You don't have to go back home, you can go to a shelter. Hell, you can call your mom and your family from our phone and tell them you are done with him, and start rebuilding that bridge. Going back to him isn't your only option".

She nodded.

"I think I would like to call my parents".

"Go right ahead. I will be in the living room, so you can have some privacy".

Jennifer patted her hand as she walked out of the room.

She sat down on the couch and called Jonathan on his car phone.

"Darling, I think she might be leaving him, and going somewhere else to start over. Do you have any jobs at Hart Industries? Like a secretary or something?"

"I will ask HR and see what we can find."

"Perfect. I'll keep you updated. Love you".

"Love you, be careful, call me afterwards. Did I say be careful?"

"Yes, you did. I'll be fine, I promise".

"Call me later, please?"

"You got it."

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Sienna came into the living room a little while later.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. My mom and I talked. She isn't ready to let me move back in with her because I have done it so many times before, only to go back to Jeff. That's my boyfriend, Jeff Carlson. I understand that. I told her I had nowhere to go, and she told me that I would figure it out. She did say that she would loan me money for an apartment, but only after I have a job. And I have no skills, so I am not sure what kind of job I can get".

"Well, it just so happens that my husband owns Hart Industries. He is going to see if there are any jobs that you could get within his company.

"Thank you, that is very kind of him."

"I have a friend who is a doctor. I am going to call her and see if she knows of any temporary shelters where you can stay until you get on your feet".

"That would be great".

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Susan Kendall. Susan was more than happy to help her and gave her the names of several shelters and temporary homes that could help Sienna out.

Sienna went upstairs and showered and changed back into her ripped dress. She brought her sheets and robe and nightgown downstairs.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, I appreciate it".

Jennifer took the sheets and clothes from her.

"You're welcome. Now, we can't let you go around with those ripped clothes on. So, let's go find you something that you can wear till you get a job".

Jennifer took Sienna upstairs to the second guest room and opened the closet.

"All these clothes are clothes that I had when I married my husband. He likes to buy me expensive clothes, so I wear those more now, and haven't worn some of this stuff in years".

She pulled out several pairs of jeans, several sweaters and long sleeved shirts, some yoga pants, some pajama sets and nightgowns, and several pairs of shoes. Way back in the back of the closet, Jennifer found 3 complete business suits-jacket, blouse, and skirt, that she had never worn.

"You can have these to wear to work or to a job interview. And here are some dress pants that would go with those blouses as well." She found her some work appropriate tops, and a couple pairs of flats. She and Sienna just so happened to be the same size.

Jennifer went to the other closet and found an old suitcase of Jonathan's that was slightly ripped and that he didn't use anymore. She got that out, and they packed up the clothes into that, and then took it downstairs.

"Now, let's go find you a place to stay."

Sienna nodded.

Jennifer drove her to her house, and Sienna went to try and get some of her things.

Jeff wasn't there, but the doors were locked and he had taken all of the keys.

Jennifer asked her if they had a back door, and she said yes.

Jennifer had Sienna take her to the back door.

"I can get you in here, if you can tell me that you know what you are getting. We need to be in and out".

"Yes, ma'am. I want my laptop and charger, my phone and charger, and my clothes and a box with my sentimental items".

"Sounds good".

Jennifer took out a credit card and popped the lock on the back door. Sienna ran in, and started grabbing stuff.

She grabbed everything she had mentioned to Jennifer, as well as her medicine and her fire safe, that had some hidden cash in it. She also grabbed her toiletries. At the last minute, she grabbed a canister from the freezer that also had some cash in it.

They locked the door behind them, and headed to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer and Sienna pulled up to Hart Industries and parked.

Jennifer helped Sienna get some of her stuff together, and then they went inside and she took Sienna to Jonathan's private suite upstairs, next to his office. It had a full bath, and was private, so that she would be able to change clothes and shower if she wanted.

Jennifer told her to come to Jonathan's office when she was done.

Jennifer walked in Jonathan's office and found him sitting at his desk.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. How is Sienna?"

"She's fine. I cleaned out one of my closets and gave her lots of clothes, and then we went to her house. He had locked her out. So, I popped the lock, and she went inside and grabbed her things, and then we came here. She's in your suite changing clothes. I called Susan, and she gave me the name of several shelters and domestic violence homes that will help her."

"Does she have any family?"

"Yes. I let her call her parents. She told me that her parents had disowned her because she was with him. However, they did talk to her this morning. She can't move back in with him, but talking is a good start."

"Well, I think I have a job for her. It's at a gallery I am buying. She can start next week, and she will be a receptionist first, and then we will assess her skills and she can maybe move up to something else".

"That's wonderful! And I was thinking maybe we could hire her to help me plan the fundraiser this year".

"Good idea, darling".

He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"That's the kiss you get for being Mrs. Hart. Have to be Mrs. Hart to get it".

"Oh, I see".

He kissed her again.  
"And what was that one for?"  
"That was for being so helpful and kind and caring".

"Oh. Well thank you".

He kissed her again.

"And that one?"

"That's because today is Tuesday. And you are wearing red. And your name is Jennifer, which rhymes with Bennifer".

"You are so silly".

She kissed him a few more times, and then Sienna came in.

"Thank you so much for letting me change. I feel so much better".

"You look so cute, Sienna".

Jonathan spoke up. "I own several businesses and we have an art gallery that is opening in a few weeks. I am willing to give you a job in the gallery. You will be a receptionist at first, but you could move to other positions, depending on your skills".

"Yes, I would love that! I appreciate it so much!"

He pushed a stack of papers towards her. He attached a note on top that said 'hired-art gallery'.

"If you take those elevators to the 24th floor, that is HR. Take these papers, and talk to HR and they will have you fill out some paperwork, and then when you are done, you can meet Jennifer back up here".

"Thank you so much. You are so kind".

She turned to Jennifer.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful, sweet girl".

Sienna left and headed to HR.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Thank you for helping her, darling".

"You're welcome. Hopefully what we are doing will nudge her to help herself."


	2. Chapter 2

***Willow Pond***

Two weeks later, Jennifer has heard from Sienna almost every day. She has proven herself to be a very valuable asset to the Gallery. She got a room at a boarding house for domestic violence survivors, and seemed to like it.

Jennifer was heading to the gallery to check on things, and to drop off a few pieces.

Jennifer got to the gallery and parked, and went inside.

Sienna was at the front desk with Lauren, the museum director.

As soon as Jennifer came in, Sienna jumped up and hugged her.

"Hello, sweet girl".

"I am so glad to see you! I can't wait to show you what I have been working on".

"Well, that sounds great. I can't wait to see it".

Jennifer handed Lauren the pieces she and Jonathan were putting in the gallery.

"These are for permanent display".

"Perfect! Thank you, Mrs. Hart".

"My pleasure. And look, I know that we open in 5 days, but I wanted to talk to you about a secret, surprise project. Do you think we could go to your office for a minute?"

"Sure."

They looked at Sienna.

"We will be right back".

Jennifer grabbed her hand. "I promise I will fill you in".

Sienna nodded.

Jennifer and Lauren went to Lauren's office, and shut the door, because it was a secret conversation.

"Hey, how is Sienna working out?"

"We love her. Everyone here loves her. She is so sweet and helpful".

"Thanks, I am glad to hear that".

"How did you meet her?"

"Well, just between you and me, she showed up at our house in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. She and her boyfriend had been driving and had a fight, and she needed to use a phone. She said we were the first house she came to after he kicked her out of the car".

"Interesting. Well, she's a great receptionist, and has great computer skills and she also has an eye for interior design".

"That's great! I got the impression that she has never been able to use her skills to the best of her ability".

They got down to business. Jennifer told her all about the secret project she had in mind, and Lauren told her that they could most definitely make it work. They went and scouted out the location where it would take place, and Lauren marked it 'Reserved'.

"I will bring the necessary supplies tomorrow, and we can get started".

"Sounds perfect".

Jennifer and Lauren went back to the front desk.

Sienna was eagerly waiting for them.

"Mrs. Hart, the caterer called and confirmed for opening night. And the guitar player you called said he isn't able to come, but his roommate is, except he plays saxophone. He left his roommates number, in case you want to call him".

"Perfect! Thank you".

She put the message in her purse.

"How are things at the boarding house?"

"Great! The other girls are really nice, and I feel safe there".

"Do you think you are finally going to be on your own, for good?"

She nodded.

"We talked yesterday. I told him I was never going to come back to him again, and he seemed to accept that".

"Good. I hope you realize you deserve so much more, sweet girl".

Sienna nodded.

"Listen, Jonathan and I are opening a survivors wing of a hospital. We are going to be offering counseling and other services for survivors of domestic violence. We want you to not only participate, but to also share your story at our fundraiser".

"I would be honored to, thank you".

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. Thanks ladies".

Sienna and Jennifer hugged and then Jennifer headed back home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer had gathered all of the supplies for the secret project and had them wrapped and bundled together when Jonathan got home. He didn't see them, because she hid them in the dining room.

She was sitting on the couch when he came in.

"Hi darling". He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey sailor". She returned his kiss and added one of her own.

She got up and made him a cocktail, and they sat on the couch together for a while.

"Did you go to the gallery today?"

"Yes. Things look outstanding! We are definitely going to be ready in time for the opening next weekend. And Lauren raved about Sienna, and what a great employee she is."

"Glad to hear it".

She snuggled up against him.

"I am so glad you are home. This house is lonely when you aren't here".

"The office isn't much better".

He leaned over and kissed her.

After about 20 minutes of romance, Jennifer got up and refilled her cocktail.

"What do you want for dinner? We can grill something, or order something, whatever you want".

"How about we order in? What about BOA steakhouse?"

"Sure."

Jennifer called and placed the delivery order. Jonathan got a cowboy ribeye and a baked potato, while she got the chicken and a baked potato.

"What do you want to do tonight, darling?"

"Spend time with you. Nothing better than that".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They watched an old movie while they ate dinner, and then afterwards, they gave each other massages.

Jennifer was straddled on Jonathan's back, rubbing out his shoulders.

"Darling, do you know of any nice, respectable, young, good looking single men at the office?"

He craned his neck to look back at her.

"Are you looking to replace me?"

She playfully swatted him.

"No, don't be silly. It's for Sienna. I just keep thinking if she could meet someone who would treat her nice, like she deserves, maybe she would stop going back to Jeff and allowing him to be so ugly towards her".

"Darling, that isn't our business. We can't force her to make better choices".

"I know…I don't want to force her. I just want to find her a better option, and put it right there in front of her…."

"Jennifer…we are helping her as much as we can. I know you want to keep helping, because you are so good hearted, but we have done more than most".

"I know. I can't help it. She was so scared that night she showed up here. I just want everyone to find what I found with you, so that they can see how wonderful life can be".

She climbed off his back and laid next to him.

He rolled her underneath him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, if everyone had what we have, then what we have wouldn't be special anymore. And I love what we have, because nobody else has it".

He kissed her nice and slow.

"That's a very good point".

"How about I make another very good point?"

"We've got all night".

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off, and went downstairs and made them breakfast.

Jonathan came down and joined her. She had made him coffee, and his favorite Spanish omelet.

"What's your day like, darling?"

"Meeting, meeting, meeting, missing you, meeting, meeting, coming home to you".

"That's cute."

She reached over and squeezed his chin.

"What about you?"

"Well, I am going to do some things at the gallery for a bit. And, then hopefully this afternoon, I can work on an article for a little bit. And of course, I will be missing you too".

"Darling, as soon as the gallery opening is over, what do you say to us going to the mountains for a week?"

"I say can we go right now?"

She reached over and kissed him.

She got up and did the dishes, and was standing by the sink, when he came up and wrapped his arms around her. They swayed back and forth for a bit and he kissed her neck some.

"I hate leaving you, darling".

"I hate it too".

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He picked her up and set her on the counter and started squeezing her back.

"Darling….your meeting. You're going to miss it".

"I'm the CEO. It can't start till I get there". He was kissing her neck and she was scratching his back.

"Dinner tonight, La Scala?"

She nodded.

After a few romantic moments, he kissed her again and headed to his meeting.

Jennifer went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

She got an idea while she was getting dressed, and went to the phone.

After she had made her phone call, she finished getting ready, and then headed to the gallery.

***Hartstone Gallery***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and went inside and got a dolly. She was going to unload her car with the pieces from the special project.

One of the gallery hands, Patrick came out and helped her.

"Why thank you, Patrick. These need to go to the middle hallway, where the special project is going to take place".

"Yes ma'am".

Jennifer went inside the gallery and saw Sienna sitting at the desk.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I am great, Mrs. Hart. How are you?"

"Great. We are only a few days from the opening, so I brought the pieces for the special project".

"I can't wait to see what the special project is".

"It will be a good one, I promise you that. Listen, how are you doing outside of here? The boarding house working out?"

"Yes ma'am. And I am meeting my parents for dinner tonight. Not much, but it's a start".

"Great! I hope it goes well. I am glad to see you are getting back on your feet. I tell you what, invite your parents to the gallery opening. On me."

She handed her two tickets to give them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hart, I appreciate that! I hope they will attend."

Jennifer noticed Patrick coming in and bringing her pieces. She caught a long glance that he shared with Sienna, and the smile on Sienna's face as he headed to the exhibit.

Jennifer went and moved her car now that he was done unloading.

As soon as she pulled into the spot, her car phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hi darling". Jonathan was the only one who called her on the car phone.

"Hi darling. Listen, Kelly just told me that I have a meeting tonight, so we are going to have to push dinner from 6 till about 8. So, why don't I pick it up and bring it home with me?"

"Ok, that's fine. I will call and place the order for pickup at 7:30".

"Sounds perfect. I love and adore you, Red".

"I love and adore you, Jonathan Charles".

They hung up and she went back inside and got to work on the gallery.

She worked till about 4:30, and then headed out.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in his next to last meeting of the day. Things were stressful and tense. He hated negotiating when he was trying to merge with or buy a company, but there were cornerstones to the way he did business and some of them were not negotiable. For example, he refused to buy a company and not protect the employees who already worked there. He refused to buy a company that was known for unscrupulous business practices. He valued respect and dignity above all else and insisted that all employees be treated that way.

Several members of the board wanted to just purchase a company and clean house, but he wasn't willing to do that. In this last meeting, he and a few board members came to blows over that fact. Keeping the employees would make it more costly in terms of training, but to Jonathan, it was worth it.

He walked from the conference room back to his office.

Kelly was packing up her things to leave for the day.

"Mr. Hart, your 5:30 is waiting for you in your office. See you tomorrow".

"Thanks Kelly. See you tomorrow".

He walked in, and headed to his desk. After dropping his files on the desk, he looked around and didn't see anyone. He walked over to the bar and made himself a cocktail.

When he turned back around, Jennifer was sitting in his desk chair. She was wearing a black lace halter teddy.

"Hello sailor".

He chuckled.

"You are my 5:30 meeting?"

She got up and went to him.

"That's right".

They embraced and shared a passionate kiss.

"This is one meeting I hope lasts all night".

He set down his cocktail and picked her up, and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Do you like my new lingerie?"

"No. I love it".

She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and loosening his tie…

He started kissing her neck as she reached down and undid his pants.

"Is everyone gone for the day, darling?"

"Yes I believe so. But just in case…"

He got up and locked the door and then rejoined her on the couch.

"Is there an agenda for this meeting?"

"Yes, I believe there might be. First, we are going to introduce ourselves". He kissed her.

"Then, we are going to talk about why we are here". He kissed her neck some.

"Mmm…"

"And then, we have to decide what we are going to do….are we going to go through with the merger, or are we going to back out?"

"I'm all for the merger, but only if we can merge more than once".

She reached down and pushed his pants off him, and held him in her hands.

He kissed her. "I think that can be arranged".

She guided him to where she wanted him.

"Darling, we also need to put it to a vote".

"I see. And how do we do that?"

"We usually say yes or no".

"Hmmm…. I could use some more convincing".

He began to thrust into her, and kissed and suckled her nipples at the same time.

"Yes, Jonathan…..yes".

"The vote passes…."

They exploded in passion together and laid there on the couch, panting.

"Well I would say that merger was successful".


	3. Chapter 3

***Willow Pond***

The gallery opening was 4 days away.

Jennifer had finished her secret project, and couldn't wait for the big reveal.

Things had gotten a little better at work for Jonathan. However, he was still stressed and tense.

Jennifer was meeting him for lunch, and working at the gallery today, setting up for the grand opening.

She headed to the gallery first, and walked in.

"Jennifer, I am so glad you are here". Lauren came out from behind the desk.

"Hi, is everything alright?"

"Yes, but there are a few things we need to go over".

Sienna came back from the bathroom just then.

"Hi Mrs. Hart, great to see you".

She came and hugged Jennifer.

"Hi darling, so good to see you".

Jennifer returned the hug and then joined Lauren in her office.

"Mrs. Hart, I hate to complain, but something isn't right here. I was looking over the books of what we have spent so far, and it seems there is money missing. I looked in the vault and couldn't find any misplaced cash. But our bank statements and our receipts aren't matching up. I am not pointing fingers at anyone, but I don't want to open with things not being on the up and up".

"I understand. I tell you what, give me copies of the bank statements and the receipts. I am meeting Jonathan for lunch today, and I will have him get his best accountant to give it a look over and see if they can find something".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"No problem. Who has access to the money?"

"Me, Sienna, and you and Jonathan".

"Ok, well I am sure it's just an oversight. Never hurts to have a second set of eyes taking a look".

"I agree".

"Sienna sure was in a good mood this morning".

"She is amazing. I am so thankful that you guys found her and put her here".

"Glad to hear it. She really is a sweet girl".

Jennifer and Lauren went over the details for opening night.

"We also received a phone call from some other vendors who want to partner with us. They are giving us incentives, such as products from their lines if we agree to have a place where we can leave their flyers about their products and if we agree to sell their products in our gift shop".

"Well, we can definitely look into that".

After Jennifer and Lauren were finished, Jennifer went to check on the secret project, and Lauren made her copies of all the bank statements and the receipts.

Jennifer took the files with her, said goodbye to Lauren and Sienna, and then headed to Hart Industries to meet Jonathan.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer came upstairs and went to Jonathan's office.

He was sitting at the desk, talking on the phone.

She went over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. He pulled her on to his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her neck some, and smelled her hair.

"Yes, John, I agree. That does sound like a great idea. We should definitely explore that".

She leaned over and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Well, it was great to talk to you, John. Draw up that proposal and we can discuss it when it's ready".

He hung up the phone and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Hi".

"Hi yourself. Ready for lunch?"

"And dessert".

She chuckled and kissed him.

"Listen darling, I stopped by the gallery this morning. Lauren said she thinks there is money missing, something isn't adding up. So, I told her you would put an accountant on it to verify or figure it out. She made copies of the bank statements and the receipts".

"I sure will".

They headed to the Bistro for lunch, and then Jonathan took Jennifer back to her car.

He got out and went to open the door for her.

"Darling, if you promise to be home as early as possible, I promise to put on something more comfortable, and make your evening as relaxed as possible".

"I promise that after dinner, we will have a hot tub date".

"Oh, I am going to hold you to that".

She kissed him a few times and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled out all the stops and made a most elegant dinner for her and Jonathan.

They were going to have homemade crab cakes, shrimp skewers and wild rice, with a chopped salad.

She put on a bright blue nightgown, and was waiting for him on the couch when he got home.

"Hi darling". She ran to him and kissed him and then made him a cocktail.

They sat on the couch and she gave him a chest rub while he drank his cocktail.

"Darling…the accountant looked over the receipts and the bank statements, and it seems that $1400 is missing. He found it in the bank statement."

"Well, then it's either Sienna or Lauren. And it can't be Lauren, because she's the one who told me about it, so why would she tell on herself?"

"Unless maybe she was trying to set Sienna up?"

"I like both of them, I hate to think of either of them doing anything like that."

"Well, everything there is all on camera. So, I think tomorrow morning, I might just take a trip to the gallery with you, and pull the tapes".

"I think that's a marvelous idea".

She went and got their dinner out of the oven, and they ate in the den while they watched a movie.

As soon as they were done eating, she went upstairs to change and he went outside and turned on the hot tub.

She came back downstairs with towels for them, and she had put on the bikini that Jonathan loved, the shimmery blue sequined one. She was in the hot tub and had her eyes closed when he came back and joined her.

He climbed in and pulled her to him and kissed her.

She sat in front of him and he rubbed her back, hitting all the spots that he knew she liked.

"That feels wonderful.."

"So what is on deck for the gallery opening?"

"Well, we are going to have cocktails and appetizers in the main room, and you and I are going to welcome everyone, make some announcements, and thank them for coming. And at some point, I am going to unveil the surprise exhibit".

"That sounds great".

"Darling…what are we going to do about the missing money?"

"Well, I think we will decide that after we watch the video. If we don't see it happen, we can't accuse anyone. However, if we see it, they can't deny it".

"That's a valid point".

He finished massaging her back and they both sat back against the jets.

Jonathan was quiet for a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that Max has a birthday coming up."

"Oh darling….that's always a sad time for you, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I miss him so much".

"Me too. What day is his birthday?"

"I'll have to look it up. I never get it right. It's around the 20th".

She snuggled up against him, and held him close.

"You know darling, if I am really quiet and I try really hard, I can still hear him say "Hey Mrs. H., how ya doing?"

"Yeah, and I can hear him say "Right away Mr. H."

"He loved you so much".

"Yeah, but he loved you more, darling."

"I never thought that. I mean, he took you in, he gave you an education, he gave you the startup money for your company. In turn, you took care of him as much as he took care of us. All I did was marry you".

"Best decision of my life".

"Aww, mine too". She kissed him and snuggled him some more.

"I miss him and you scheming all the time".

"Scheming? We never schemed".

"Yes you did. Like that time he planned your anniversary gift to me? You guys were having secret conversations for weeks and every time I would come in the room you would stop talking. And you and he would always cook up something elaborate for my birthday".

"Yeah, I guess we did scheme".

"I miss his gravelly voice, and the way he genuinely wanted to take care of us, regardless of what we asked him to do, he was game."

"He was the best".

They looked up to the sky.

"Miss you Max".

"Miss you Max".

A few seconds later, there was a very bright lightning flash.

They both smiled.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up together and got ready. She fixed them breakfast and then they went to the gallery.

They parked and went inside, and Jonathan headed straight for the control room.

Jennifer met with Lauren in her office, and they talked about things, but all Jennifer told her was that an accountant had been assigned.

Sienna got there around 8:30.

"Hi Mrs. Hart! I am so glad to see you! I got approved for an apartment. I move in next week. It's furnished, and it's across the street from the beach, and it's just so cute".

"Congratulations! I am so proud of you!"

Jennifer hugged her warmly.

"I bought a new dress for the opening tomorrow night. I am so excited. I haven't ever been a part of anything like this".

"Openings are exciting, aren't they?"

Jennifer and Sienna worked on a display case all morning, and Lauren took an inventory of the gallery to make sure it was all perfect.

The secret display was covered by black boards all the way around. Jennifer checked it to make sure Jonathan couldn't peek and see what was behind it.

She and Sienna finished the display case, and then she went to check on Jonathan.

"Hi darling…did you find anything?"

"Not yet. But I think I might be figuring out who, without seeing them doing it".

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren. She keeps glaring at Sienna. And she went through Sienna's purse but didn't take anything out or put anything in".

"What? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we can confront her about it. It's not business, it's personal. I suppose we could warn Sienna, but that's about all we can do".

"Maybe I can take her to lunch and talk to her…. Or maybe we can call everyone together and tell them to make sure they lock up their stuff for the opening tomorrow night. Something like that".

Jennifer went over and started scratching and rubbing his back while he was watching the video.

Suddenly, Jonathan saw something.

"Right there. There she is. She just took several hundred dollar bills and put them in her pocket".

He rewound it and showed Jennifer.

"Damn. I hate that she is doing this to herself".

She turned to look at Jonathan.

"Are you going to say something, or do we say it together?"

"I will say something to her, but I am waiting till after the opening. I want to take this tape and have it analyzed so that we can say we verified it".

She nodded.

"I'm also going to get a lot of extra cash and have it on hand for tomorrow night. And I am going to tell her it's one amount, but it's really going to be another, and then at the end of the night we will see if there's any missing".

"You are so clever".

Jennifer went back to the front then, and helped Sienna organize the front desk.

When they had a moment alone, she turned to Sienna.

"Sweetheart, I am just going to caution you to make sure that you keep your things locked up at all times when you are here. Especially tomorrow night".

"Yes ma'am. I found some lockers in the break room in the closet and I bought a lock yesterday. I am going to put it on there and lock my purse in the locker for tomorrow night".

"Good plan".

Jonathan came out and he and Jennifer walked the gallery. He liked everything.

"Darling, did you see the secret project on the tapes?"

"No. I purposely didn't watch that camera view".

"Good".

They finished their tour, and then went back to the office.

Lauren was in there, sitting at the desk.

"Well, I think we are in great shape for tomorrow night. If everything goes as planned, the gallery will make a nice profit".

"I cannot wait".

Jennifer and Jonathan exchanged a knowing glance.


	4. Chapter 4

***Opening Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan are at home getting ready for Opening night.

Jennifer was going to wear a new gown she had bought just for this occasion- a gorgeous black one shoulder gown. The gown was textured and had a chiffon shoulder sweep. It looked amazing on her.

Jonathan was ready to go, and Jennifer was taking too long getting her hair done. He was getting kind of snippy with her. As a result, they weren't as lovey dovey while they were getting ready as they usually are.

Jonathan went to pull the car around, while Jennifer went to the study and checked on something. Just as she suspected. It was going to play big time into her secret project.

Because they were being snippy with each other, it was a quiet ride to the opening.

They were about ½ way there, when Jonathan pulled into the parking lot of the bank.

"We have to go in here and get the money".

She nodded.

He came around and opened her door and helped her out.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, darling. The extra time was worth it".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you".

They went inside the bank, and got the money, and a few minutes later, brought it to the car.

There was $100,000 in the pouches. They decided to tell Lauren it was 120,000.

They pulled up to the gallery and parked.

***HartStone Gallery***

Jonathan and Jennifer walked in and headed to the office. Sienna wasn't there yet, and Lauren had just arrived.

"Lauren, we brought some extra cash today to have on hand. I'm just going to put it in the vault."

"That's a lot of cash. Do you think we will need that much?"

"You would be surprised how fast $120 grand goes".

Jonathan put it in the safe and then locked it. Only he, Jennifer and Lauren had the combination.

From then on, things were happening at a very frantic pace. The caterers were setting up the food tables, the wait staff was being trained, the band was setting up.

Sienna was in charge of checking people in who had bought tickets. Most of the Hart Industries people were coming, as were lots of their friends in the neighborhood. All 6 local papers had advertised this opening, so there would lots of people they didn't know there as well.

The event was officially starting at 6. At 6:30, Jonathan and Jennifer took the stage.

They were set up just feet away from the secret project. It took up one whole wall of the room they were in.

"My wife and I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. We really appreciate it. Art is something I dabbled in before I met Jennifer, and she had quite a collection going when we met, and we have amassed a nice collection during our marriage, so it was only a matter of time before Hart Industries purchased an art gallery. And now we have two. One in Italy, and one here. We are dedicated to putting a spotlight on those who need a helping hand. Jennifer and I are always very charitable, because I was raised in an orphanage and someone helped me out, and because she, well, she just has the best heart out of everyone."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"We want to help those who need a helping hand, and we are going to do that by showcasing artists who could benefit from selling a painting or two. Every month, we will have a new artist. So, tonight, I encourage you to take a look around, the whole gallery is open. Have a drink, eat some food, have a good time. Buy a painting if you find one you can't live without. The artists whose works are on display are here, and available to talk to anyone. And of course, tonight cannot be possible without us thanking our staff. Lauren Pleasant has ran the gallery since we purchased it. Sienna Overstreet has been an invaluable asset- she's a receptionist, a decorator, she's really done a little bit of everything. And Patrick Watson, he's been our resident heavy lifter, and handyman. Thank you doesn't seem to cover it, we are so grateful that you three helped us with this. Now, before the music plays, my beautiful wife is going to announce her secret project".

Everyone was clapping and Jennifer took the microphone from Jonathan.

"As my husband just told you, he was raised in an orphanage and he had someone who helped him out, just like we are trying to do for others. The idea for this project came to me while I was looking for pieces in our home collection to display. For those of you who know us well, you know that we are missing someone who is very close to us. We miss him every day. He is special to us because he is responsible for helping shape my husband into the wonderful man that he is, and he took such great care of us. He created a rose and named it after me, and he was more than a friend to us, he was family. We trusted him with absolutely every facet and detail of our lives. Today would have been his birthday, so it's only fitting that we honor him this way, today and always. Patrick, could you please remove the barrier."

Patrick started pulling the barrier away.

"Everyone, I present to you, and especially to Jonathan- the Max Brennan project. This is a collection of pictures of him, plus some of the works of art he collected over the years".

Jonathan was speechless. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, which he always did when he was emotional.

He took her hand and they walked over there and looked at it together.

Everyone was clapping, and the band started playing.

On the outside edges were some of the paintings he had collected. On the inside were their favorite pictures of him with them, and by themselves. In the very center was a picture of him, in a shadow box, with an eternal flame on the inside and a hardened preserved Jennifer Hart rose laying at the bottom of the shadow box.

He turned towards her.

"You are something else. This is wonderful". He kissed her.

"I am glad you are happy with it. And I think he would be too".

"He would be telling us this wasn't necessary. But we both know that it is".

They went and got some champagne then, and something to eat. After they were done eating, they headed to the dance floor and danced several dances. Everyone was watching them, like always. They had a magic that was evident when they danced.

Jennifer looked over and saw that Sienna and Patrick were dancing.

"Aww…they are so cute together. He's such a nice young man. He will treat her right".

"Yes, I agree".

After they were done dancing, Jennifer went to the bathroom and Jonathan went to get some more champagne. Jennifer came out of the bathroom and he was dancing with Lauren.

Jennifer was mingling with people, and noticed that Jonathan wasn't looking so well.

She excused herself and went to him.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"My head is hurting and the room is spinning but I'm fine".

"Why don't you go lie down in the office?"

Just then, Sienna came over.

"Mrs. Hart, there's someone who wants to talk to you about having a showing".

"Mrs. Hart, I can take Jonathan to the office, if you need to go deal with that".

"Thank you, Lauren".

Lauren helped Jonathan to the back room. Jennifer went to help Sienna.

They booked a few showings and sold a few paintings. Jennifer stuck around at the desk with Sienna because she had a line going.

They ran out of receipt paper, so Sienna went to grab some more.

Jennifer was giving people hand written receipts. When Sienna didn't come back right away, Jennifer grabbed Lauren.

"Fill in for me here, I am going to go see what's keeping Sienna".

Jennifer walked in the office, and saw Jonathan lying on the couch. Sienna was lying on top of him. Sienna's dress was off, and she was only wearing a bra and underwear. Jonathan's dress shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were unzipped. There were lip prints all over his face and neck.

Jennifer grabbed some receipt tape and several receipt books and took them to Lauren. She grabbed one of the accountants from the office, begged her to help Lauren out at the desk and went back to the office.

They were still passed out.

Jennifer had a hunch that this was supposed to look like something that it wasn't.

She went to the safe, and opened it. Sure enough, there was about #40,000 missing from the pouches they had brought in earlier.

She went to the door and locked it, and then went to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. She could see the money peeking out of the top of Lauren's purse.

Jennifer grabbed the phone and called the police, and requested an ambulance.

She managed to roll Sienna off Jonathan, and onto the loveseat chair next to the couch.

She slipped her dress over her head, and then focused on trying to wake Jonathan up.

She was shaking him and talking to him. "Darling, wake up….darling….come on, wake up".

Lauren knocked on the door, and Jennifer got up and opened it, and the police were there.

"Thank you Lauren".

She explained what had happened to the police.

"Please, don't let Lauren leave the building".

One of the officers went and stood by the door, and the other remained with Jennifer and Jonathan in the office.

The EMT's came back, and started giving Sienna oxygen to wake her up.

She woke up pretty quickly, and then started crying. Jennifer was trying to comfort her.

"It's alright. I think you were hit on the head, sweetie. Let the paramedics help you".

Sienna nodded.

The police were asking her what she remembered.

"All I remember is I came in here and Lauren was in the safe. And I grabbed the receipt paper and then it all goes black".

The paramedics gave Jonathan some oxygen and he woke up as well.

"Darling…how do you feel?"

"Dizzy. My head hurts."

"You were passed out here on the couch".

They started asking him some questions and he indicated that he had finished a glass of champagne when he started feeling like this.

"Mr. Hart, we need to transport you to the hospital, in case you were drugged."

He nodded.

Jennifer agreed to stay behind and close up the gallery and then come join him at the hospital.

She reassured him several times that she would be ok, and then she kissed him a few times.

The paramedics pulled the ambulance around to the back, and used the loading dock to get him on a stretcher and take him to Community hospital.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles. I will see you soon".

She kissed him and they loaded him into the ambulance.

She went back to the office and explained to the police that she and her husband suspected Lauren of embezzling. She showed them the money in her purse, in the desk, and she opened the safe for them to see the pouches.

"We picked up $100,000 at the bank today. We told her it was 120. We figured she would skim some off the top, after the discrepancy earlier this week. But she didn't just skim off the top, she went deeper and took about $40000."

They took a report and agreed to stay behind and question her.

Jennifer went to the front and saw that people were leaving.

Lauren and Isabella, the accountant were almost finished ringing people up.

"Ladies when you are finished, can you please join us in the office".

They both nodded.

Jennifer went back to the office, and waited.

About 10 minutes later, the ladies came in with the cash box and the receipts.

Lauren was all smiles.

"What a great night! It was so fun and entertaining".

Jennifer looked at her dead on.

"Well, get ready for the second act. Something tells me you won't enjoy it".


	5. Chapter 5

***Office***

The police asked Lauren to sit down on the couch. Sienna was dressed enough that she was able to speak to the police, so they took her to another room where she could talk freely.

The police questioned Lauren about Jonathan and if he was acting normally while they danced.

While they were doing that, Jennifer asked Isabella to count all the cash and see what they had vs. what they were supposed to have.

Isabelle did that rather quickly, and confirmed that $45 grand was missing.

Jennifer opened the desk drawer and got out Lauren's purse.

"Is this your purse?"

Lauren nodded.

The police came over and asked her why there was $45,000 in cash in the top of it.

"Sienna must have put it there".

"Why would she do that?"

"To frame me".

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know".

Lauren looked away and sort of shut down.

Just then, the phone rang. It was the hospital.

Jennifer answered it.

"Hi darling. Everything ok at the gallery?"

"Yes, under control. How are you?"

"The doctor confirmed I was drugged. She wants to talk to the police".

"Ok, I will see you soon. Love you".

"Love you too".

Jonathan handed his phone to the doctor while Jennifer handed hers to the police.

The doctor confirmed to the police that Jonathan had been drugged and asked them to look for specific medicines.

The police officer removed the cash from Lauren's purse, and then removed a pill bottle, and pulled it out. Jennifer was watching Lauren the whole time.

As the police officer read the name of the pills to the doctor, Lauren hung her head.

After they hung up, the police officer looked to Jennifer and asked her if she wanted to press charges.

"Yes I do".

Lauren started to cry.

"Please don't. I can't afford a lawyer and I don't think I will handle being in jail very well".

"How dare you poison my husband, steal from my husband and I, and try to set up an innocent young girl who was trying to get back on her feet? What is wrong with you?!"

"She messed everything up. He was supposed to be mine, not hers".

The officers formally arrested Lauren, and put her in handcuffs and took her to the squad car. Jennifer signed the paperwork, and they took Lauren to jail.

Jennifer went across the hall to check on Sienna, and found Patrick in there, holding her close and the two of them talking and laughing.

"Mrs. Hart, how is Mr. Hart? I am so sorry about all of this".

"No need for apologies. You were a victim, like we were. Lauren is going to pay for what she did to you, to us, and to Jonathan".

"Good".

"You can go anytime you want, the police are done taking statements and we are closed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hart".

Jennifer turned to Patrick. "Will you make sure she gets home ok?"

"Yes ma'am".

Sienna got up and hugged her.

Jennifer returned the hug and then went back to the office.

Isabella was redoing the totals, with the missing money added back in.

"If my math is right, and I think it is, since I did this 4 times to be sure, the gallery made a profit of $90,000 tonight".

"That's wonderful!"

"I agree. This is such a nice place".

"Thank you. And thank you for helping out, last minute. I really appreciate it".

"Anytime. I am glad we figured it out".

Jennifer got everything squared away and locked up, and headed to the hospital.

***Community hospital***

Jennifer walked into Jonathan's hospital room.

"Hi darling". She went over and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you are here".

"Are they keeping you?"

"They haven't said. Tell me what happened with the police".

"Well, they got her to admit that she drugged you, and hit Sienna in the back of the head and undressed the both of you and embezzled the money hoping that all of it would lead to Sienna getting fired. And it was all because Lauren liked Patrick, and didn't want Sienna to go out with him. Isabella from the office was there and she was a tremendous help. She ran the front desk with Lauren while I was taking care of you, and then she did the totals at the end of the night to see if Lauren had stolen, and then she redid them after we recovered the money from Lauren to see what we really made. She was amazing".

"I will make sure to reward her. How did we do?"

"We made about $90 grand in profit".

"That's great".

"I told the police we were pressing charges, and they arrested Lauren.

He nodded.

He could tell she was exhausted.

She climbed into the bed with him, and curled up on his shoulder. Within minutes, she was asleep.

She slept until the doctor came in and Jonathan woke her up.

"Darling, the doctor is here".

She sat up.

"Hi".

"Hello, Mrs. Hart. Mr. Hart, I am going to have the nurse take one more blood draw. If your blood comes back within normal limits, you will be allowed to go home".

"Great".

"There are restrictions, though. I don't want you driving for 24 hours and I want you to rest and stay in bed, and stay hydrated".

"My wife won't let me out of bed, it won't be a problem".

"Jonathan, don't start!"

"Darling, he's a doctor. It's ok for him to know you can't get enough of me".

"Jonathan!"

He chuckled.

"She's a maniac".

"Jonathan Charles-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

The doctor waited till the nurse came in and then left.

"You are incorrigible".

"I adore you".

"That's sweet. You drive me crazy".

"You love me".

"More than you ever know".

She kissed him. By the time they were finished, the blood draw was finished.

She settled back down and snuggled back up to him, and fell asleep again.

He woke her up about 30 minutes later, and told her the doctor had said he could go home.

She got up and helped him get his shirt back on, and held his hand as they left the hospital.

She drove him home and they both headed straight to bed.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer spent the day in bed, laying around and resting. Lt. Grey called and informed Jonathan that Lauren had been charged with several counts of assault, for drugging him and knocking Sienna out, and also with embezzlement.

"Thank you, Lt."

Jonathan hung up the phone and embraced Jennifer.

"Darling, in case I didn't tell you, the Max exhibit was amazing, and you are amazing for putting it together."

He kissed her tenderly.

"It just didn't seem right to open a gallery without him, and now everyone else can see how amazing he was".

"I agree".

"We are going to have to hire someone to replace Lauren at the Gallery. I can pitch in till we do, so that Sienna isn't alone there".

"What if we put Sienna in her place, and you pitch in and train her, and we find someone to replace Sienna and another to work alongside them in the gallery?"

"I like that. Sienna knows the gallery and has been there from the beginning, it's only fair that she be given a shot at running it. She doesn't have curator skills, but you could hire a curator just for that part and let Sienna do the rest".

"That's a good idea".

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I am just tired".

"Your color is back to normal, that's a good sign".

"Darling….you said I was passed out last night at the Gallery. What did I miss?"

"Do you remember dancing with me?"

"Yes".

"Do you remember dancing with Lauren?"

"Vaguely".

"Well, you and I danced and then I went to the ladies' room. And while I was gone, you got some champagne, and she drugged it and then you and her shared a few dances. At the end of that, you said you didn't feel well, so you and I were headed to the office so that you could lay down. But then Sienna came up and said someone needed to speak with me about a showing, so Lauren offered to take you to the office so I could deal with that. When I got in to the office, you were laying on the couch passed out. Sienna had gone in there to get receipt tape, and she didn't come back. When I got in the office, you were passed out on the couch, she was laying on top of you. Your pants were unzipped, your shirt was unbuttoned. She had been knocked out from behind, hit in the back of the head. And we found the money that was missing from the safe in Lauren's purse. Sienna filled in the gaps that she had walked in to the office to get receipt tape and Lauren was getting cash out of the safe. Sienna grabbed the receipt tape and was just going to go, because she didn't think it was suspicious since Lauren had access to the safe. But as she turned to leave, she was hit in the head."

"Darling, Sienna is a sweet girl, and I know that we have helped her out a lot lately….but I would never…"

"I know. I know you didn't do anything. I never thought that you did. It was obvious that it was all a setup".

He rolled over to face her, and caressed her face with his hands.

"You are the only one for me".

He kissed her nice and slow and they tenderly made love before falling asleep again.

***Epilogue***

It's been about 6 months since the gallery opened. Sienna is basically running the place, and she and Patrick are more in love than ever.

Lauren's trial is today, and everyone is at the courthouse to testify against her.

Jonathan, Jennifer, Sienna, Patrick, and Isabella are all in the hallway outside the courtroom. The DA is informing them that Lauren pled not guilty.

"We are going to have the 5 of you walk in, and introduce yourselves to the court. Then we are going to have one of you testify and the rest of you have to wait outside the courtroom until you are called in to testify".

They all agreed.

They all walked in, and introduced themselves to the judge. The judge told them they would need to wait outside the courtroom.

About 5 minutes later, the ADA came out and told them that Lauren had changed her plea to guilty, and that there would be no need for them to testify.

Jennifer and Sienna were relieved.

"I wasn't looking forward to facing her again".

"I understand. What she did to you and Jonathan was unforgivable, unfathomable. However, she can't do it to anyone else ever again. She will be in prison for a long time".

Patrick came over to where Sienna was.

"Babe, since we don't have to testify, how about we go down to the Pier and have lunch?"

"That sounds great".

Sienna hugged Jennifer goodbye, and then she and Patrick left.

Jonathan and Jennifer went to the Bistro for lunch, and then headed back to Willow Pond.

As they walked inside, Jonathan noticed that she was very quiet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am just reflecting on how glad I am that this chapter in our lives is over. Sienna is onto a new chapter with Patrick, you and I are onto a new chapter without Lauren. I am just happy".

She looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I am happiest when I am with you".

He swept her into a passionate kiss.

***A few months later***

Jennifer was rushing around, getting ready. She had everything packed and ready to go. Jonathan was loading the car.

"I think that's the last of it. Makeup, curling iron, straightening iron, my outfit, bandaids…I think I have it all".

"Ok, let's go. They will be waiting on us".

She got in the car as he put the last of her bags in the car and then got in the driver's seat.

She was the first to arrive, and she was ready by the time the others got there.

Sienna walked in, and Jennifer was amazed at how gorgeous she looked.

They shared a long hug, and then things got busy. Jennifer looked amazing in a purple strapless gown and black sparkly spiked heels.

A few minutes later, it was time.

She walked down the aisle and took her place alongside Sienna and her sisters. She watched and teared up as Sienna and Patrick pledged their eternal devotion to each other and promised to love each other forever. As soon as they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and walked back down the aisle. Jennifer was escorted down the aisle by Patrick's father. Jonathan was waiting at the back of the church for her.

"You looked beautiful, darling".

"Thank you".

They shared a kiss. After the wedding party took about 2000 pictures, they all went to the reception.

Jonathan and Jennifer danced all night, and then it was time for the toasts.

Sienna and Patrick decided to start things off untraditionally and did the first toast themselves.

Sienna took the microphone.

"This is unusual, but that's us-doing traditional things in an untraditional way. Plain and simple, Patrick and I owe our being here and our being together to two wonderful people, and one not so wonderful person. For those of you who don't know the backstory, I spent 9 years of my life in a relationship that was horrendous and hellacious. One night, it all came to a head, and we had our final fight, and I was kicked out of the car while we were on our way home. I walked to the first house I could find, and asked to borrow a phone. And what I got in return was a place to stay for the night, clothes, a job, which led me to finding my husband, help finding a place of my own, and a friendship that I hope never ends. If you don't know the Harts, they are worth knowing. Because I listened to Jennifer and chose to value myself above the negative rhetoric that I had been listening to and believing for 9 years, I was able to rebuild my relationship with my family, and move on from the negative and find the love of my life. I am so thankful to you Jennifer, and to you also, Jonathan, for helping me believe in myself and put my best food forward and start a new life. Thank you just doesn't seem to cut it".

Jennifer and Sienna shared a tearful hug.

Jennifer took the microphone from Sienna.

"Not sure how the Matron of Honor is supposed to follow that, but I will sure give it a shot. You are remarkable. You did all of this because you finally believed that you could. I gave you some clothes, and a bed to sleep in for a night, and a glass of water, but you did the rest. When my husband hired you to work at our art gallery, it was a receptionist job. Within a matter of weeks, you are running the place. That is remarkable. I know that I am just a wee bit older than you, but I have learned in life that there are many different types of friendships. Some are short term, some are long term. Some are business, some are personal. The most special ones, are the ones that you don't expect. The ones that are born out of a need to make something better. The ones that are born out of the heart, like ours was. I had the best view of our friendship, because I got to see you blossom. You showed up at our house battered, scared, afraid, and cold, but you have grown and become such a beautiful young lady with the most lovely soul. I suspect that this young lady was there all along, we just had to uncover her and let her shine again. I am so honored to know you, sweet Sienna".

Sienna and Patrick were crying and hugging Jennifer.

Jonathan took the microphone.

"My part in this is, I listened to my beautiful wife. I usually don't go wrong with that".

Everyone was laughing and clapping. Patrick stated that he was so grateful that Sienna had gotten hired, because if she hadn't, it was high unlikely their paths would have crossed in any other way.

After the toasts, they moved on to the traditional wedding practices, like cutting the cake, and tossing the bouquet.

After it was all said and done, it was time for the bride and groom to leave. Everyone lined up, and grabbed a bottle of bubbles.

Jonathan and Jennifer were right at the end, right next to the car.

Everyone blew bubbles as the newlyweds ran through the crowd and to the car. Jonathan and Jennifer took Sienna and Patrick aside.

"From us, to you. Happy Honeymoon. We hope you enjoy Jamaica!"

Jonathan handed Patrick an envelope.

"Enjoy!"

They shared some hugs and then left.

Jennifer went and got her stuff and Jonathan took it to the car, and then came back and got her.

Jennifer and Jonathan walked to the car while Jennifer blew bubbles.

"Such a sweet wedding for such a lovely couple".

"You know, I think they might have it".

"What?"

"What you and I have. The way he looks at her, that's the same way I look at you".

Jonathan grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

"Where are we going now?"

"Home".


End file.
